


Warm

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Rain catches him halfway through his walk to her, but all he needs to keep him warm is her.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 18





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! How are we feeling? Everyone ready for OH to come back? Two chapters, double death, I call it now, you'll be able to find me burried with my laptop, writing furiously away for the whole weekend :D  
> This fic is on the shorter side (not typical for me, but it was fun), and it's so fluffy and sweet that my teeth hurt.  
> Enjoy! <3

“Do you have any towels?” were the first words she heard upon opening the door, finding a completely soaked Ethan Ramsey on the other side. Water was dripping from the tips of his hair, the jacket he had thrown over his shoulders has done nothing to shield him from the rain. His entire body shook violently, a series of shivers induced by the biting cold of late October.

“Go to the bathroom and wait there for me.” Claire stepped aside, speaking gently as she took the jacket from him, closing the door quietly. She waited until his retreating form disappeared behind the doorframe, then walked to her room, getting all the things they’d need.

He was leaning against the wall when she joined him, leaving the door slightly ajar. Upon closer inspection, she noticed dark circles under his eyes, the wrinkles on his face deeper and more prominent than usual, a slight tint on his cheeks indicating possible fever. Sure enough, she felt his skin being much warmer than it should be when she pressed the inside of her wrist to his forehead, shifting her hand to cup the side of his cheek tenderly.

“Let’s get you out of those and into something dry and warm, okay?” she muttered, watching how he slowly nodded, keeping his eyes closed for a moment longer.

Soon after, the wet fabric created a pile in the corner of the room, waiting to be cleaned. In the meantime, Claire steered Ethan into the shower, letting him stand under the hot water so he warms up, two towels and a spare set of his clothes already in the dryer, pleasantly warm and ready to be used. She went to the kitchen, preparing a cup of tea and two extra blankets in the living room before returning to the bathroom, just as the sound of water running has vanished.

He stepped right into her waiting arms, soaking her clothes at every point of touch. She held him tightly, combing her fingers through his wet hair, basking in the warm feeling of their closeness. It took him a long time to admit his feelings and even longer before that to open up to her. Once he did, however, it was like tide that couldn’t be stopped. Every touch felt heightened, every word meant more, every kiss felt like the first one. During their work hours, they maintained an almost perfect professional approach, almost being due to the fact that every now and then, one of them would slip up, be it anything from a simple brush of hands to stolen kisses when no one was watching.

There was a brand-new layer to the tenderness of their private time together. They were going slowly, treading carefully into the new territory. Not many people knew about them, both of them deciding that keeping it to themselves for the most part was best for now. Her flatmates found out one by one, starting with Sienna and ending with Aurora, giving them a bit more freedom and taking away the element of surprise and nerves when one of them came home and found Ethan Ramsey in their kitchen or living room.

Claire draped the warm towel over his back, wiping the droplets away from his skin. Second towel she threw onto his hair, drying it chaotically in attempt to make him laugh, fully succeeding, the low sound reaching her ears not even a second later. When she unveiled his head, the locks were all sticking in different directions. The way she bit her lip to hide her wide grin told him everything he needed to know about how exactly he looked in that moment.

“I hope you’re having fun.” He muttered, grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him, lowering his head and nuzzling his nose against the crook of her neck. She nodded slightly, hugging him tighter.

“I’m always having fun with you.” her words were drowned out by the high-pitched shriek when he pinched her sides, kissing her collarbone. “Come on, get dressed, there’s a perfectly comfortable couch waiting for you.”

She moved to leave the bathroom, stopped by his hand catching hers. “I’m getting you some medicine. You’re not getting any sicker on my watch, Dr. Ramsey.” she explained, smiling smugly at his attempts of convincing her that he wouldn’t, in fact, get sick.

“I never get sick.”

“Famous last words.”

Claire ran to the kitchen, preparing the medicine and placing it on the coffee table along with a glass of water, changed out of her wet clothes, then came back for him, hands wrapped around his arms gently, steering him towards the living room, making him lie down and covering him with a blanket. She leaned down to tuck in the sides, only to be unexpectedly pulled on top of him, his arms keeping her in place.

“Ethan, you’ve got to take your medicine.” He hummed in response, placing a soft kiss on her ear. “Your tea is getting cold.” A series of kisses down her jawline, reaching her other ear.

“You’re the only thing I need to keep me warm.” His voice dropped to the low whisper, his voice gaining warmth, like it did every time they were together.

“Don’t think that I won’t make you stay at home if you _do_ get sick.” She threatened him, her intentions falling short when he barely cared about the said consequences, instead moving his lips across her face, resting against her forehead.

“You’ll stay home with me, then.”

“And leave the team to themselves? June would take over and never give it back.” She meant that as a joke, both of them knowing that there was some truth to her words. Nevertheless, she melted into his embrace, tracing patterns on his chest with the tip of her finger.

“They’ll survive. Baz will defend it.” there was a moment of silence, followed by their laughter, mixing into the perfect little melody. “Just a day or two. I don’t remember the last time we could stay in bed in the morning for longer than five minutes.”

“We can bargain with Naveen. Though, I must say, I thought you weren’t a gambling man.”

“You’re worth the risk. Every time.”


End file.
